The Argument
by ChubbyBunny
Summary: Ron and Hermione have an argument...what else is new? Everyone gets so sick of it that they decide it's time for some introvention! RxH


****

The Argument

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own a computer. Yay!

Harry rolled his eyes as the sound of familiar voices reverberated throughout the common room.

"Your a bloody git!"

"Well your a prissy little know-it-all!"

The raven topped teenager shook his head as Hermione made a sound of indignation and stamped her foot on the common room floor. The two best friends had been arguing a lot for the past few weeks. Of course everyone in the entire school knew the real reason for all this tongue lashing, except of course for the two people actually fighting.

"I cant believe your being so immature _Ronald_!"

Inwardly Harry cringed. He knew when she put that certain whine to Ron's full name she was asking for it.

"Who are you? My mother?!" Ron shot back, "At least I don't bury my head in books like a bloody ostrich _Hermione_..."

Everyone in the boy's dorm listening to the argument could positively feel the attraction between the two Gryphindores' fighting in the next room. Wisely, everyone that had been near the two at the start of the row had managed to escape without being dragged into the middle and made it safely back to their beds. Seamus turned to Harry, a pained expression on his face, "Could you make them stop Harry? They're starting to hurt my head."

Neville nodded his head slightly in agreement, "Yeah Harry, they're your best mates! Surely you know how to make them be quiet.

"Wish I could," Harry said simply, "but they usually always end up working it out in the end. I don't want to be dragged in and forced to choose sides."

More yelling.

Seamus groaned and covered his head with a pillow, "Why don't they just snog and get it over with?"

"Because that would just make it easy." Colin added from the floor beside his bed, fiddling with his beloved camera, "Trust me. These two don't want others to see their emotions."

Seamus frowned and looked over at him, "And when did you become such an expert?"

The sandy haired, younger Gryphindore grinned, "Since I developed the photos."

There was a loud chorus of "WHAT'S?!" and the sudden scurry of feet rushing beside the small lad. Harry peeped over Colin's shoulder,

"What photos Colin?" he asked, doubt in his voice.

"These." was the simple reply as his hand came up, holding about five pictures. Harry quickly snatched them away from the prying eyes of the other boys and studied them. The first was the two at a Quidditch match. The picture was alive with the roaring crowd, them all bundled up in winter clothes. Hermione was no exception. Her doe-like eyes were wide in excitement as she called out Harry's name, her scarlet and gold scarf curled around her neck, cap placed on her head. Ron was also in winter garb, however it seemed his mind was most certainly not on the game. Instead of watching the match, Ron's blue eyes were only on Hermione. He had a small, discreet smile on his face. Harry had never seen him look that way before. It was almost as if he were in awe.

The second was one of himself, Hermione and Ron at dinner. He and Ron were grinning madly about something and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Harry wished now he could remember what was so funny. Hermione however was looking shyly at Ron, pretending to be reading a book. Upside down. Harry grinned he wondered how he and Ron had missed that.

The third was another group picture. This time in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. They all stood, Harry on the left, Ron on the right, and Hermione in the middle. Harry had his hand on her shoulder. And Ron was looking at him with...extreme dislike. The boy who lived frowned. He hadn't meant anything by the touch, Ron however appeared to believe so. He now remembered how that night at dinner, Ron had barely spoken a word to him. Harry thought that he was just in a bad mood. He realized why now.

The fourth was just blurry. Colin grinned sheepishly and tore it up, "Finger was in front of the lens..."

The last picture was of just Hermione and Ron. They were sitting in the court yard waiting to go to Hogsmeade. They were looking shyly at each other, but laughing. As if one of them had just told an embarrassing secret. It was the happiest Harry had ever seen them look.

He smiled warmly. It was true. They were absolutely mad about each other.

"What are we going to do Harry?" Neville asked, "If they keep on fighting, they'll never get together."

Seamus grinned, "Why do you care whether or not they get together?"

Neville blushed, "I dunno, just...it's obvious they care for each other. If they fight, they'll just keep on hurting one another and it will never happen. Then they'll both be miserable and wondering, 'What if?' I care too much about both of them to ever let that happen."

There was silence. Everyone was looking guiltily at the floor. Deep in their hearts as much as they hated to admit it, Neville was right.

Seamus let out a low sigh, "Then what do we do?"

Harry smiled, "I have an idea."

"You know what Ron?!"

"What?!"

Right then, Harry walked in. Hermione looked up startled. Ron grunted and pushed back his mop of red hair, "Harry, do you mind?"

Harry grinned, "'Course not." he walked over to a table and placed a quickly wrapped package on it's top. The arguing pair looked at one another, then at him,

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked, picking up the package suspiciously.

Harry only shrugged, "It's for you two. It's a gift from me and the boys." he smiled and walked up back to the dorm.

Ron and Hermione gazed at the package. Ron shrugged, "Open it."

She nodded and took off the cheap wrapping. Pictures flashed in front of them, on the top, the one of them preparing to go to Hogsmeade. A smile spread across both of their faces as they watched themselves laugh. Ron looked shyly at Hermione, that same smile he had while at the quidditch game. Hermione this time noticed and asked, "What?"

Ron smiled wider, "Nothing, it's just...do you remember what I told you then?"

Hermione smiled shyly herself, an expected blush running across her face, "Yes, that's the day when you told me that I looked pretty."

Ron blushed himself and looked at the floor, "Yeah. And you told me that I was a goof."

"If I remember correctly, I called you 'an adorable goof.'"

Ron grinned, "Yeah, that was it."

Silence.

"'Mione, do you remember what we were arguing about?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"You asked me if I liked you, and I didn't answer."

"I'll say you didn't. You yelled at me."

Hermione smiled, "Yes well, it was a very direct question."

"Do you want to answer it now?"

"No, not now Ron...I'm...just not sure about some things..."

Ron shuffled his shoes, "Ok. You can just...that is...when you're ready to answer...anytime I mean.."

"Ok Ron. I will."

"You know I... that I...umm..."

Hermione hugged him lightly, "Yes Ron, I do." she said softly, "Trust me...I know."

Ron's entire body went red, "You know I wont wait forever Hermione,"

"On the contrary, I think you will."

Ron shook his head and laughed lightly, "Your right, as always."

"Of course."

In the dorm room, Colin's camera went off. All the boys gathered around the piece of film that he was wafting in the air. The picture came to life.

"Here Harry," Colin smiled, "You take it. Give it to them when they come to their senses."

Harry nodded and took it. On it Ron and Hermione were holding each other, blushes on both of their faces. They were looking into each others eyes. Not with hate, not with friendship, but with discovery. Arguing had brought them this close already, and it already seemed like they knew what the next fight would bring. And when it happened, Harry brought out the picture. And then everything changed. Arguing was just as frequent, however it ended with a kiss instead of silence.

Fin


End file.
